Gamisalas
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 4 |FamConnect = Quitela (superior) Kuru (superior) Cognac (superior) Damon (teammate) Ganos (teammate) Caway (teammate) Dercori (teammate) Shosa (teammate) Monna (teammate) Nink (teammate) Majora (teammate) Shantza (teammate) }} was an invisible warrior from Universe 4 and a member of Team Universe 4. Appearance His full appearance isn't revealed, however his silhouette resembles a short bipedal reptile with short spiky hair. Personality Nothing about his personality is known, however it can be inferred that due to hiding from plain sight before the Tournament of Power even begins, he is at least somewhat intelligent and strategic, though he could always be invisible since he didn't materialize after being eliminated. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Gamisaras was scouted and recruited to join Team Universe 4 as one of the 10 strongest warriors in Universe 4 in the Tournament of Power. He along with Damon are hidden from sight from the moment they arrive to the World of Void, causing Team Universe 7 to believe they only have 8 members, to which Tien Shinhan notes he can sense a faint "presence". After Goku was thought to have been eliminated by Jiren, Damon and Gamisaras moved around in the area that Jiren was standing in.This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!! When Katopesla was backed up against the edge of the arena by Vegeta, Gamisaras made his move and knocked Katopesla off of the arena. He then tried to knock Vegeta and Gohan out of the ring before attacking Android 18. After realizing Gamisaras was invisible, Piccolo and Gohan unleashed tons of ''Ki'' Blasts, and the smoke made Gamisaras' silhouette appear. Once that happened, Piccolo attacked Gamisaras, and ended his assault by eliminating Gamisaras with his Mouth Energy Wave. Gamisaras was later erased with his Universe after Team Universe 4 was defeated. Power Using his invisibility to catch them off guard, Gamisaras was able to knock Katopesla out of the arena, and almost knocked out Vegeta and Gohan. In combat he was able to pressure Android 18. However, when Gohan fired a lot of Ki Blasts on the arena, the smoke made Gamisaras' silhouette appear, Piccolo then fought him and easily beat him back, knocking him out of the arena with a Mouth Energy Wave. Techniques and special abilities *'Invisibility' - Gamisaras is capable of keeping himself invisible. *'Power Up' - The ability to raise and lower one's ''ki''. Gamisaras suppresses his ki to help him hide. Voice actors *Japanese: TBA *English: TBA Battles *Gamisaras vs. Katopesla (Ultimate Mode) *Gamisaras vs. Vegeta *Gamisaras vs. Gohan *Gamisaras vs. Android 18 *Gamisaras vs. Piccolo Trivia *Gamisaras' name is maybe based on . *Gamisaras was depicted as being identical to Damon in a V-Jump scan, however once he debuted in the anime he had a different appearance. *His invisibility technique is very similar to that of See-Through the Invisible Man. Master Roshi even stated to cover him up with a nosebleed, referencing the fight between Yamcha and See-Through. Gallery